Finding What Was Lost
by gleeluver123
Summary: Blaine and Sebastian thought their lives were pretty good, until they lost their husband. Now the two are struggling to put their lives back together and raise the precious gift Kurt left behind. But, is Kurt really gone? SEBKLAINE, B!P!Kurt
1. Chapter 1

_I don't own Glee!_

Sebastian crept into his daughter's room intent to watch her sleep, like he did almost every night. He loved watching her sleep, it was about the only time he could look at her without feeling the crippling guilt that always hit him when he had to look into those all too familiar eyes. "Hey, what are you doing in here?" He turned to look at his husband of four years and have him a tired smile.

"I was just checking on her before I came to bed." Blaine gave him a sad smile, knowing exactly what he was doing. "It was two days ago tomorrow that..." he couldn't finish the thought over the lump that had taken up residence in his throat. He felt Blaine's hand close around his own, and let the shorter man lead him out of their daughter's room.

He let Blaine take him into their bedroom, not putting up a fight as Blaine undressed him and helped him into bed. He turned his back to Blaine, waiting for the strong arms to wrap around him. "You know that wasn't your fault right?" Blaine asked as he held him tightly, and Sebastian tried to fight off the memories.

"I don't even remember what we were fighting about now." He informed the man holding him. "Not sure it really matters now, we were always fighting about something." He let his husband's warmth lull him to sleep, not wanting to think about the Hell that waited for him in his dreams.

sbksbksbksbk

_Sebastian felt his lips moving, but couldn't hear the words coming out of them. He saw Kurt's face morph from a look of indignation to one of hurt, and he found himself wanting to pull the older man into his arms, and beg for forgiveness. He watched Kurt rub his distended stomach, turning his face to look out the passenger side window, and he saw the tears rolling down the mans face, even as he tried to discretely wipe them away._

_The light they were stopped at turned green and Sebastian felt himself step on the gas peddle, even though he tried not to, begged himself to stop. Suddenly, like a switch had been flipped, the sound came back on. He could hear the rain hitting the roof of the car; he couldn't block out Kurt's panicked screams; the screeching of tires were forever burned in his brain._

_He saw the headlights coming at the, watched as Kurt wrapped thin arms around their child growing inside him. He saw his other husband's head hit the window, and couldn't forget the blood that appeared there when Kurt's head bounced off said window._

As it happens every time he dreams about that fateful day, he woke with a start, bolting straight up in bed. As always, he glances around the room, praying to find Kurt somewhere. Always disappointed when there is no sign of the other man.

He knows Blaine is not asleep, but the man says nothing as he gets out of bed and leaves their room. Blaine knows he's going to their daughter, Kurt's daughter's, room. He gently lifts Elizabeth into his arms, and cuddles her close to him.

He remembers waking up in the hospital, Blaine sitting by his bed, the tiny little girl cradled in his arms, a shattered look on his face. _"Kurt?"_ He was barely able to croak out his second husbands name. He will never forget the devastated look on Blaine's face, nor the pain that ripped through him as Blaine told him their partner hadn't made it. He'd been in a coma the two weeks following the accident, so hadn't even been able to go to the funeral.

Holding the tiny body close he thought back to the day the three of them had gotten together. Blaine and Kurt had come to him, asking if he wanted to go out with them. He'd thought they were joking, until he'd found out Kurt was a carrier, and that meant a third was required in their relationship for Kurt to be safe.

It wasn't uncommon for carriers to "disappear" back then, as they didn't have many rights...unless they were married to at least two people. If something did happen to them, their husbands had to be the ones to press charges.

When they'd first gotten together he'd only been interested in Blaine, and did everything to push Kurt away. Then Blaine left on a week long business trip, and Sebastian's father came to town for a surprise visit. He drank through dinner as his dad sang his siblings praises, while telling him everything he was doing wrong. He ended up at Kurt and Blaine's apartment drunk, forgetting Kurt was the only one home.

Kurt had taken care of him that night, going to far as to leave him something for his headache, and have breakfast ready for him the next morning. Kurt never said anything about the bruises he couldn't quite hide, nor the fact that Sebastian was naked when he woke. He didn't have to, Sebastian knew what he did, and did everything to avoid dinners with his family and excessive amounts of alcohol from then on.

He'd waited for Kurt to tell Blaine what he'd done, knowing they'd leave him then, but it never happened. He'd finally gotten fed up with waiting for that shoe to drop, and finally confronted Kurt. Kurt told him he wasn't going to say anything because it wouldn't be fair to Blaine to make him choose between the two of them. After that conversation, he went back to treating Kurt as if he didn't belong with them, slowly destroying everything that was wonderful about the man.

He'd always wondered if Blaine had noticed how he'd treated Kurt, even though he'd tried extremely hard never to do it in front of him. He never raised a hand to the man after that one night, but ignoring him, and yelling at him for the slightest thing was just as bad.

They'd been married a little over a year when they'd conceived their daughter. He and Kurt were supposed to meet Blaine for dinner, but the man ended up working late, and the two were on their own for the night. As it would turn out, they ran into his brother and the man's girlfriend that night, and Stephen spent the whole night berating his choice to be a prosecutor. He'd gone to order a drink when the couple sat down at their table, but then looked over at Kurt and remembers the bruises he'd put on the pale skin the last time he'd tried to drink his problems away, and ordered water instead. He'd been able to remember the subtle digs Kurt was able to land to his brother's comments.

That night he'd pinned the other man to the wall the second they entered the apartment, his hands coming down to cup the firm ass, hoisting the man off his feet, forcing him to wrap his legs around his waist, as he ravaged the other man's mouth with his own. That would be the first night h'd remember having his cock buried deep in Kurt's pussy, rather than his ass.

Two months later, Kurt reminded him that they forgot to use protection when he informed him and Blaine that they were going to be parents. The fear of being a father had him redoubling his efforts to push the other man away. Though it didn't stop him from touching Kurt's stomach and feeling his child move and grow when the man was asleep.

Then came what he considered to be the worst night of his life. Kurt had been eight and a half months pregnant, and hadn't been feeling well that day. Because of this they were running late for a charity event for Blaine's record producer. They had been fighting in the car on the way to the hotel it was being held at. It was raining, and the roads were slippery, but he was in a hurry, so he didn't check the intersection and didn't see the car speeding toward them.

Two weeks later his daughter, Elizabeth Carole Hummel, was being placed in his arms, and he's being told that her daddy is dead. Kurt had lived long enough to deliver their daughter, but he had been in a coma, and died before meeting their daughter. He hadn't even been able to attend as he'd been in a coma at the time.

He did a pretty good job holding himself together...until he got home. He still wasn't sure what it was about Kurt's sketches sitting unfinished on the kitchen table, but suddenly he was ripping them apart, throwing the well cared for supplies, and then collapsing on the floor and bawling like a baby.

He refused to let anyone near his daughter but him and Blaine. He didn't know how to function, let alone take care of a child, and neither his or Blaine's parents were any help, but Kurt's parents refused to be pushed away.

Carole was there when he had no idea what his daughter wanted or needed. She talked him through it when he refused to let her touch the baby. She didn't flinch when he snapped at her, and held him when finally cried.

Burt was the one that broke through Blaine's walls, holding the smaller man tightly when the pain became too much. He accepted phone calls in the middle of the night, talking them through breakdowns.

The two tried to cover their grief at losing another son, their only living son. Their granddaughter was a driving force for both of them, they all lived for that little girl, the two never losing contact with them. They ended up celebrating holidays with the couple, wanting their daughter to only have memories of a happy family.

His and Blaine's first fight came after Blaine packed away everything that had once belonged to Kurt. He'd gotten home and saw their wedding picture was gone. His frantic search to find something of Kurt had begun, and he lashed out at Blaine when he couldn't find anything. He'd watched as his husband collapsed on the ground, sobbing about how hard it was seeing how happy they had been, and knowing they would never have that again. They would never hold him, kiss him, make love to him, ever again. so, to make things easier for Blaine, he allowed every item of Kurt's to remain packed away.

"I never told your daddy that I loved him baby girl." He whispered to the sleeping child in his arms. "I missed out on my chance to tell him, but you're never going to have to worry about that. I'm going to tell you and your dad I love you everyday. I'm never going to let you forget."

He felt arms close around him, "Come back to bed, we've got a busy day tomorrow." It was their daughter's second birthday, and they were a party for her. This meant they had to be up early to pick up Kurt's parents at the airport. The only other people coming were Nick and Jeff; Artie and his wife Julie; Santana, Dani and Brittany; and Mercedes and Sam.

Standing up he put his daughter back in her bed. He followed Blaine back to their bedroom, laying down next to his husband. "It's hard to believe she'll two tomorrow." Blaine whispered as he settled down next to him.

"I can't believe it's been two years since..." He didn't have to finish, Blaine was undoubtably on the same wavelength.

"Everyone says it get easier," Sebastian could tell the other man was fighting back tears, "Please tell me it starts soon." He just wrapped the smaller man tighter in his arms, silently praying it would.

sbksbksbksbk

_AN: I left this open for more people to enter the relationship. I just want to know if anyone wants to see more people, and if so, who?_

_Elliott, Adam, or Karofsky_

_If anyone wants to see him with any of these guys as well as Blaine and Sebastian let me know, but also know none of them played a part in his disapperance._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't own Glee!_

Elliot Gilbert looked up when he heard the door to his apartment open, and smiled as his best friend Justin Andrews let himself in. Justin didn't live with him, but Elliot had given him the key so that he could come and hide out from his parents when the young man wanted to get away.

The smile faded from his face when he saw tears running down his friends cheeks, and instinctually opened his arms and let the other man burrow into them. "The doctor gave them the go ahead, they inseminated me this morning." His friend was a carrier, and his parents were using him like an incubator. He knew there was money to be had in carriers acting as surrogates, since carriers basically had no rights. The worst part was, the surrogate carriers never saw any of the money most of the time, and they never got to see or hold their babies. And now it was happening to his best friend.

He knew the day was coming, Justin had told him everything he knew about his past, which spanned all of two years. He'd met the other in the hospital while recovering from being in an accident. They'd met in physical therapy, and he'd been shocked to find out his new friend had been in one of the other cars involved in the accident. They bonded over how lucky they had been to make it out of the accident alive, there had been another carrier who'd died in one of the other cars.

He'd seen the husbands of the carrier killed in the accident when he was being taken to his physical therapy. It was obvious the taller of the two had been the one in the accident, as he was the one in a wheelchair being pushed out of the hospital by an older man in a ball cap, while the shorter carried a baby carrier with a tiny infant inside, and an older woman followed close behind. The nurse taking him to therapy was the one who told him who they were. He'd told Justin about seeing them later, since he'd missed the therapy session that day for some reason.

His mind wandered back to the day his friend told him about a trip he'd taken to the doctors office with his parents. He'd held Justin as he'd cried and told him how the doctor said he wouldn't be able to conceive right away, as his body was too weak, but that with time he'd have no problem conceiving as his body showed signs of going through child birth.

He felt his friend eventually go limp in his arms, and lifted his friend, carrying him to the bedroom and laying him down so he could sleep.

sbksbksbksbksbksbk

"What do you mean they already inseminated him!" Sebastian was furious. They had talked about a second child for a while, and had finally decided to move forward with it. They'd met with the doctor and the carrier's parents, all of whom were excited with the prospect of possibly giving Blaine, a now very famous musician, a child.

Sebastian had practically seen the dollar signs in their eyes, so had said they wouldn't move forward until they had met the carrier. There was no way he would allow them to take part in what he and Blaine considered abuse of a carrier. Until he'd seen for himself that the carrier was well cared for and happy, as well as consenting to act as their surrogate, he wouldn't allow them to become pregnant with his or Blaine's child.

Now he sat here in Nick's office after being called away a few hours before his daughter's birthday party, all because a stupid doctor couldn't follow directions. Now they were going to have to deal with the fact that some carrier out there was probably carrying his husband's child, and they hadn't signed any of the paperwork or given the go ahead.

"I know Sebastian, believe me, I've already alerted the cops to everything. That's actually why you're here. I was hoping to set up a meeting with the parents and the carrier. The cops are already looking into the doctor. I just want to make sure the carrier isn't innocent in this before we let the cops take them into custody." This is what he loved about Nick, the man was very good at making sure there were no loose ends. It made him extremely glad the other man didn't go in criminal law as a defender, he was still trying to convince him to join the DA's office though.

His thoughts then drifted back to the carrier, and knew it was possible the man was forced to carry their child. It wouldn't be the first time a carrier was forced to carry someone else's child then give up all rights to it. The worst part was, the people forcing them were their spouses or family. He still shuttered when he remembered the nightmares Kurt had had about them taking their daughter from him. He would have done anything to put their daughter in the man's arms.

"I didn't want to put this off to long, if they are forcing the carrier to carry the child, we can use this to remove him from their care." Nick was talking again, and Sebastian forced himself to listen, offering up suggestions of his own.

sbksbksbksbksbksbk

Nick sat at the table, waiting for the Andrews family to join him. His phone would go off every couple of minutes with a text from Jeff, telling him all about his god-daughter's party...which he was currently missing because the family couldn't show up on time.

"So sorry we're late Mr Duval, our son fell asleep, already doing what he can to make sure Mr Anderson's child is born healthy." Nick didn't look up from the text he was sending to Jeff while Mrs Andrews spoke, though he did note that the family knew who's child the carrier was carrying, even though it was supposed to be kept confidential, and known only by the doctor. "Where is Mr Anderson, I thought we'd get to meet him. Justin was looking forward to meeting him. I mean, it's not everyday you get to meet a celebrity."

"Nor carry a child for them I suppose." He snapped, and saw the carrier flinch out of the corner of his eye. Feeling guilty for his harsh words, he turned to apologize, and froze as he took in the features of the man sitting across from him. It was remarkable how much the man looked like his best friend, but then he noticed the scar on the man's neck as well as the one above his eyebrow. Those and his unique color of eyes were what had him almost convinced this was his best friend, but he couldn't think of why he would be with these people.

"Well, no, no one ever really thinks they'll be lucky enough to ever be able to help our a celebrity, but Justin is so excited to be able to, isn't that right sweetheart?" Mrs. Andrews said, as she wrapped her arm around Kurt/Justin and gave him a little squeeze. Looking at Kurt/Justin, Nick had no trouble seeing the shattered look on the man's face, and knew without a doubt that he'd not been a willing participant in any of this.

"Yeah." It seemed that was all he was able to get out, Nick could see that he was fighting to keep his composure. He saw there was something the other man wanted to say, and sat patiently. "Is there any chance they'll let me see my...the baby?" The hope in his eyes was almost heartbreaking, and Nick didn't miss the way his hands moved to cover his flat stomach.

He leaned over, wanting his friend to be the only one to hear what he had to say, "They would never dream of keeping your children from you." He whispered in his friend's ear, while reaching his phone. He had to find a way to call the cops, there was no way he was going to let these people take his friend, and leave again. He knew if they suspected he knew who Kurt really was, they would take him, and he'd never find him again.

Just then his phone rang, and he saw the perfect opening. Glancing at his phone he looked up, "Give me a moment, it's Blaine, I'll...see what's keeping him." He put the phone up to his ear as he walked away from the table, "Seb, you were right, the carrier was not willing." It killed him to have to say that, knowing that if Kurt recognized him, knew who he was, he would have been all for giving Blaine and Sebastian another child. The fact was, he didn't recognize him, which led Nick to think that Kurt's was unable to remember him. He thought back to Sebastian telling him about seeing Kurt hit his head against the window when they were hit. He was sure that could be the reason his friend didn't remember him.

"I'm going to call the cops, then take the carrier to the hospital and get him checked over." He informed his friend. They spoke for a minute or so more, and after he hung up the phone he realized that he'd never asked his friend what he'd originally been calling for. He didn't think on that though, as he dialed the cops. He gave a quick explanation as to what was going on, and went back inside to keep them busy while he waited for the police to show up.

"Sorry about that, they are stuck in traffic. They got a late start, had to wait for their babysitter to show up." He informed the group as he sat down next to Kurt again. He made idle chitchat with the group, waiting for the cops to show up and arrest the people he knew were responsible for kidnapping his best friend. It was hard to sit there and not take his anger out on the couple. Just thinking of the pain Blaine and Sebastian felt when they thought they lost their husband, his goddaughter growing up without her daddy, his friend missing his daughter grow.

"Mr. and Mrs. Andrews?" The couple turned to look at the speaker, and Nick relished in the shocked looks on their faces.

sbksbksbksbksbksbksbksbksbk

Justin, or Kurt, or whatever is name was, tried to curl in on himself in the hospital bed he'd been assigned to. He'd always hated hospitals, but figured it was because of the accident two years ago. He remembered waking up in this very same hospital two years ago, while the people he thought were his parents standing over his bed, feeling an immense sense of loss. Now he has someone he doesn't know saying that he was not Justin Andrews, but rather Kurt Hummel, or was it Anderson, or Smythe, there were so many different names being thrown around, he had a hard time keeping track of them all.

He glanced up when the door opened again, and he saw a man who looked somewhat like him staring at him in shock. "Um..." He wasn't really sure what he was supposed to say, but it seemed that was enough as, as the man was across the room, and pulling him into a bone crushing hug. He wasn't sure what to make of this, or the feelings he had at being hugged by this man. He almost felt, relieved, like everything was going to be ok.

"You're alive." The man kept repeating over and over again, as he held him close, rocking the two of them back and forth slightly. "Nick said we're not going to tell them until we know for sure that you are who we think we are, but I'm sure you are, I'm sure you're my son." The man said as he held him tightly. Now at least he knew who they thought he was, but he still didn't know what all this meant, what it meant for him. "They're going to do a DNA test, but I'd know you anywhere."

He knew about the DNA test, they'd already come to him for a sample, and apparently they were going to test it against his fathers, well the man they thought was his father. "I have pictures of Elizabeth, if you'd like to see them." The man said, reaching for his wallet, ready to show him pictures of the child they thought might be his.

"No...I mean, not yet, if she isn't mine, well, it might be too much." He said, not wanting to see the child, knowing he'd be crushed if it turned out she wasn't his. He'd wanted his child since the moment he'd known he had given birth to one, and to find out he may get to see her, to hold her was almost more than he could bare.

"The doctors will be here soon, then you'll know for sure." Burt said as he put the wallet back in his pocket. "So, tell me about the last two years of your life, were they good to you." So he spent a couple of hours talking with the man he was coming to hope was his father, telling him about all the good things, like Elliot, but keeping the bad to himself.

When the doctors told him a couple hours later that he was this man's son, he told him he'd look at every picture he had.


End file.
